


【星战】师徒双修（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：西斯师傅的话不能信。（嗯没错就是那种双修
Relationships: Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Not This Shit Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Kudos: 3





	【星战】师徒双修（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).

> 作者：溜达（Люда）

正文

“您和您师傅也这样弄过吗？”  
  
西迪厄斯小心翼翼捏着羊皮纸一角，拎到眼前端详七扭八歪的古西斯文字。  
  
“没有，我的弟子，我们此前还未能承受这种师徒相交的荣光。你知道的，我向来有收集西斯古物的爱好……但在我师傅的监管下未能成行。是现在我有幸收集到了这张记述黑暗面修习方法的珍贵文献，黑暗原力只令我们一同共享力量的秘密，西迪厄斯尊主。”

普雷格斯眼里简直能射出诚恳的光。

“如果您还没试过的话就对了，师傅，”西迪厄斯依旧痴迷对羊皮纸的注视，“因为我看开头这里的西斯文字就有几个错别字，也许文献有些问题……若是真的付诸实践可能会走火入魔。我们更应当小心。”

不着痕迹地抹掉桌角一滴残留的墨迹，普雷格斯细长的喉咙中传出不悦的声响：“注意你对师傅讲话的礼仪，我的弟子。告诉我，你是打算质疑你的师傅吗？”  
  
西迪厄斯依旧提着那张纸。“请原谅我，师傅。”  
  
“好啦，我的小学者，”普雷格斯用长手指拍了拍弟子瘦削的肩膀，“不过这位达斯•巴夏[1]尊主的著作应当是妥帖可靠的。这不是你亲自从我书架里的西斯典籍中翻出来的吗？”

“这倒没错……”  
  
普雷格斯放松地笑了笑。“你看，在此之后你的师傅为了和你探求力量，做了多么周全的准备啊！”  
  
缪恩人起身，刻意远离颜色沉郁的书桌，在房间四角踏出声响。  
  
“特地暗中来到这个偏远的星球购买一套房产用于修炼，期间还被售楼处放了鸽子；不能直接动用达马斯克集团来买下整个星球，为了掩人耳目。”

“因为只有在这种黑暗面密度不高的星球上，才能充分调动你与你师傅体内的黑暗原力。而只有我们师徒一起，攀上巅峰——才能以最大力量向原力撕扯力量。”  
  
未经雕琢的，原始的力量。  
  
欲望的力量。  
  
普雷格斯简直想残忍地抚摸他弟子的红发。  
  
“是的，师傅……”而西迪厄斯似乎并没有什么能拿来反驳师傅的理由。  
  
“择日不如撞日，西迪厄斯尊主，”普雷格斯忽然换上一副严肃的表情，“西斯的时间可是非常宝贵啊。我希望我们能尽快开始。”  
  
“如您所愿，师傅。”西迪厄斯终于放开了手中的羊皮纸。  
  
“我应该做什么，师傅？”  
  
当然是脱掉你碍事的衣服然后被师傅好好操上一顿，我亲爱的弟子。  
  
“力量嘛，有多种获取方式……直接的，生猛地接触，这更符合西斯之道。借助二人法则构建的原力场更甚，师徒二人间不加回避的贴合是这功法的关键，西迪厄斯。”普雷格斯顿了顿，严肃地看向倚在桌角的弟子。  
  
“我受教了，师傅，”西迪厄斯一只手在桌上摸来摸去，似乎是在寻求记录的工具，“我会认真学习这一课。”  
  
“别急，西迪厄斯尊主，你不会来得及用到它们的。脱下你的衣服。“  
  
闪动的睫毛下掩盖的一丝迟疑没有逃过缪恩人敏锐的眼睛。普雷格斯装作没看到，背过手侃侃而谈：“众所周知，力量是不存在流动性的，它并不会自发从强者流向弱者的方向。但唯有一种情形除外……”西斯师傅故意卖了个关子。

羊皮纸倏地飞起，安静地悬浮在普雷格斯与他怀疑的弟子之间。

“只当具有一定力量差的两个人之间的原力场呈现负压态，且存在经过特殊调剂的压力时，两股力量才会在宇宙中卷作一个黑洞般的幽深漩涡。而西迪厄斯……你强大的西斯师傅能帮助你完成这一切。”  
  
普雷格斯忽然改了主意。  
  
“过来。”  
  
他想看到他弟子心甘情愿的样子，无论是肉体上还是精神上。全方面的听从，而不是屈从。  
  
倘若真能做到这一切，那都要归功于他为西迪厄斯精心炮制的这场骗局。  
  
西迪厄斯腰间火热的温度落到了他的冰冷掌心。“让你的师傅先来为你检查身体状态，能否承受得了这样密集的原力输入。”  
  
普雷格斯的话语依然披着冷静克制的外壳，而指尖却已经在苍白紧实的腹部留连。每一次按压落下的轻浅凹陷都让缪恩人禁不住想象，当面对面看着西迪厄斯吞入他以后，那指下的凹坑会不会被饱胀的鼓起取代。  
  
西迪厄斯眼中掠过的一丝局促令普雷格斯笑得更欢。“没有问题，我的弟子。年轻……精力充沛。”普雷格斯故意上挑了尾音。

“感谢您，我的师傅。”看得出西迪厄斯在小心翼翼调整措辞。  
  
“不用多说了，西迪厄斯尊主，告诉我，你是否愿意让你的师傅来帮助你攀登原力的巅峰？”

普雷格斯年轻的徒弟深吸一口气。“是的，师傅，我愿意。”  
  
“很好。那么我将会进入你，西迪厄斯。”普雷格斯收回手，故作端庄地径直看进他西斯弟子的眼睛。那里，一缕黄色已初露端倪。  
  
“我保证不会弄伤你，我的徒弟，”普雷格斯调出了近乎哄骗的安抚口气，“你也不必为你对力量的渴求而感到羞愧或是畏惧。你的师傅会尽全力帮助你。”

“这不……”西迪厄斯微弱的反对声在普雷格斯的手滑到柔软的大腿内侧时瞬间烟消云散。  
  
“很高兴看到你已经进入了状态。”细长的手指继续送上轻飘飘的触碰。  
  
冠冕堂皇的挑逗。  
  
“躺下。”普雷格斯丢下一句话。  
  
而西迪厄斯盲目的顺从无疑使冰冷的愉悦席卷西斯师傅的全身。

普雷格斯俯身，居高临下地在弟子精巧的锁骨旁落下一个掠夺性的红印。

“我将会蒙上你的眼睛，西迪厄斯。”  
  
不透光的布料罩上那双蓝眸时，普雷格斯不禁想象它们何时才会镀上一层漂亮的金色。可惜这回，他需要暂时放弃看到它们的机会。一点小小的牺牲，在即将到手的狂喜面前不足为提。  
  
普雷格斯早已迫不及待要解开他长袍的腰带了。  
  
当缪恩人抵在西迪厄斯颤抖着的入口时，他敏感的弟子在黑绸下发出一声细碎的呜咽。  
  
“师傅……”  
  
“这是我们共同的力量，西迪厄斯尊主。接受它。”  
  
断断续续的抽气声填满了空旷的室内。普雷格斯强硬地靠近，直至两人完全贴合，丝毫没有慢下来的意思。反复蹂躏着早些时候他在弟子颈部留下的杰作，压着发红的脆弱肌肤，普雷格斯满意地欣赏西迪厄斯口中的每一丝响动。  
  
“想象你记忆中至暗的画面，西迪厄斯尊主，让黑暗面流经填满每一道罅隙。”普雷格斯适时加快了干扰弟子思维的动作，撞得他绷紧的小人类离开了桌沿。  
  
普雷格斯终于决定放过西迪厄斯的喉咙。指腹一路与滑腻的肌肤表面相触，偶尔划过粗糙的疤痕边缘，每当这时普雷格斯总会驻足摩挲。  
  
他的杰作。全部都是他的。  
  
他脑海中的画面与现实交映。普雷格斯恶意加大摆动幅度，欣赏人类精瘦腹部隐约不断的起伏。  
  
突如其来的用力令西迪厄斯未出口的呻吟噎在了喉咙里。“让麦基托的寒冷与你血管的温度搏斗，弟子……你在挣扎，但记住，只有你的师傅能救你。你的西斯师傅，你的救世主……”谆谆善诱的口气简直能蛊惑一切。

一切，除了西迪厄斯。

普雷格斯叹了口气。  
  
西迪厄斯在发抖，但不是因为害怕。普雷格斯能感受到，自然的欲望已经悄然爬上他弟子浮沉的理智，很快就将浮于表面。

是时候了。

普雷格斯近乎温柔地分开人类微启的唇瓣，掏出一个小瓶子滴了两滴药水进去。 

“这是最后一环，西迪厄斯。”西斯师傅着意减缓抽插的速度，待时间静静流逝。  
  
“师…师傅……”西迪厄斯胸膛一起一伏，身体不由自主地挺动。  
  
“接下来你会有悬空之感，西迪厄斯。你将感到双脚无法碰触地面……我们就要进入原力的巅峰了，很快。”普雷格斯说着，一边小心地抬起一只手，看着一把板凳无声地，谨慎地向他悄然挪移。他跨上一只脚，又一只。  
  
普雷格斯猛然进入。“感受你黑暗核心中蕴藏的力量……”缪恩人修长的双手锁住人类紧致的腰部，卡住小巧的胯骨，一次次地准确捕捉他弟子体内的阵阵痉挛。

他分神碰了一下桌子侧面的某个开关。  
  
“感受到了吗，西迪厄斯？我们现在置身于璀璨的原力核心，你就是混乱本身，就像我说的——”一股黑暗原力涌入神经，让普雷格斯近乎错乱的弟子感受不到桌面内机械的震动。  
  
“我有感觉了，师傅，”西迪厄斯几乎是在狂乱地喘息，“我的双脚感觉不到地面……但我的脚尖似乎还能……也许是没有完全进入状态……”  
  
普雷格斯一惊，连忙猛拍了一下桌面，桌子这才又摇摇晃晃地上升了几厘米。  
  
“是这样的，师傅，是这样……”西迪厄斯在师傅狂风骤雨般的压迫下似要被晕眩的狂喜淹没。  
  
“与你的师傅一起，与原力周旋。我们是一体，西迪厄斯尊主。”普雷格斯俯下身低语。  
  
他的弟子高潮了，在他的身下。  


普雷格斯在人类身上压迫着没动。在急促的呼吸即将平缓之时，他悄悄降下桌子高度，顺便谨慎地从板凳上下来，把它撇到一边。  
  
看来有个醉心学术的西斯弟子有时也不是什么坏事。

普雷格斯满意地点了点头。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
[1]达斯•巴夏：谐音“扒瞎”（胡扯）hhhhh
> 
> 又是什么迷惑的西斯师徒梗！  
这个普老师应当改名大忽悠  
要是他一直能耐下心来这样忽悠徒弟，也不至于最后死成那样了！


End file.
